


New Glader

by Cheshire_Grin_Girl



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Amnesia, Confusion, F/M, Girl Glader, Glader Slang, Gladers, Grievers, Newt being cute, Newt/Oc - Freeform, OC, Runner, Running, Sadness, Slightly Protective Newt, The Glade, The Maze - Freeform, Violence, Will think of more later, confused love, maze runner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Grin_Girl/pseuds/Cheshire_Grin_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Dark<br/>          I couldn’t see my hands<br/>                   I couldn’t see anything<br/>                             Where was I?<br/>                                      Who was I?</p>
<p>
  <i>A/N: Okay... To the people who have read this... I'm re-doing all of it. I'm going through and doing this with all my stories since school is out for the year. So If you like it like it is... Tough luck doll. Comment please~</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Also, this hasn't been beta'd so any mistakes are mine, if you find any please tell me, I want to make this as nice as possible.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>~Cheshire</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Got A Runner!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, So I know that Teresa was supposed to be the only girl, but I'm changing the story line. It happens all the time in fanfics, so if you don't like it suck it up, or don't read it. I'm not sure If I'm going to have Teresa in it, I'm not even sure If I'm going to add Thomas. But hey this isn't a big change in story considering other Fanfics. So, yeah suck it up or don't read, sorry if I'm being mean but seriously.

   It was Dark

         I couldn’t see my hands

                  I couldn’t see anything

                            Where was I?

                                     Who was I?

My mind was blank as I tried to get my bearings in the pitch black, a harsh sound tearing itself from my throat as I and curled my fingers into a fist before throwing a blind punch. I let out a yelp as they collided with a rough metal surface, a starburst of pain spreading across my knuckles instantly. As if flipping a switch a bright florescent bar flashed through the grating I’d just punched, lighting up the cage. I glanced around and saw the boxes of what looked like cans and food. What the bloody hell was this? Before I had time to properly ponder that thought the cage-like elevator sped up, making my stomach lurch and my knees buckle. Before I could get my reflexes under control I fell, my nose colliding with one of the boxes. Bright light bursts behind my eyes as I fell backwards onto the floor, pain drawing a groan from me. I laid there for a second and watched the burning bright light flash by through the grates.

Just as sudden as the increase in speed it all stopped and the cage was bathed in a demonic red glow. I hissed as my head bounced against the floor. _Luce! Lucille!_ I shot up as a voice reverberated around my skull, but everything was the same as it was a second ago. It was a name… Was it my name? I tried harder to scour my brain for anything else, but my concentration was lost as a pounding echoed around the inside of the cage and I could hear muffled shouts over my heavy breathing. I scrambled backwards till I hit a wall and touched my nose with the back of my hands, smearing a bit of blood from my scraped knuckles across my cheek. I absentmindedly took in the dark well fitting jeans and a black shirt covered by a slightly large gray jacket. I tried to scramble back further as the ceiling split open, revealing a crowd of grubby and gawking boys and men.

My hand shot up to cover my eyes against the bright white light, more blood getting smeared against my forehead. “It’s a greenie girl!” A few boys chattered among themselves, but I stopped listening to focus on them instead, glaring against the light to try and see past the light, try to figure out where I was. A boy in front stood out, he had dark brown hair, pale albeit dirty skin, and vibrant brown eyes. He was alright looking for a possible cannibal. I wasn’t sure what to think. My attention was grabbed by a dull voice, sounding bored with my existed, reassuring. “What is it?” It’s a girl.” The boy in front spoke up, arms crossing in front of his off-white jacket, the same design as mine. He took a step back and jumped down into the container with me, causing everyone to go silent. I studied him a second before looking up at the dark skinned bald man that appeared at the edge of the cage. He looked like the oldest; they were all wearing jeans like mine, but with varying stained shirts, jackets, and leather padding.

“What’s your name girlie?” The dark male asked in the same bored tone, arms crossing in front of him. “Who are you?” I shot back, eyes narrowing as I tried to push myself farther into the grating. “Newt, you?” The boy in front of me spoke up, my eyes shooting back to him. “Where am I?” I asked this ‘Newt’, strange name. I glared at him as he held up his hands and took a step back. I glanced back at the other boys but quickly turned back to him. I felt like a mouse set out for the cats. “It’s perfectly normal not to remember your name or anything, but slow down a bit. You're buggin' out and givin' me a bloody headache. We've all been through it. You're not going to know everything today greenie.” He ignored my question completely, which made me a tiny bit angry. “But you will with time,” He added the last part as an afterthought when my breathing picked up a bit. He slowly extended his hand again, trying to seem non-threatening.

After a couple seconds pause I shook his hand, he gripped it firmly and grinned before turning and crawling out of the cage, offering his hand to me. I slowly walked over and gripped his hand tight, bracing my foot against the wall and climbing over with the help of Newt. The dark male studied me while others gawked, although some seemed to only be interested in the elevator full of supplies, which was fine by me. All this attention was making me uncomfortable, and the ring of boys made me feel much more caged than the actual cage had. I shifted a bit behind Newt and clenched my fist to hide the shaking fingers.

“Do you remember your name?” The dark male asked, raising his eyebrow and patting my shoulder awkwardly. I blinked at him and turned slightly to survey the other faces in the crowd. Some were short, others were tall, some had freckles, others pimples, some had curly hair, some had no hair, dark skinned, light skinned, tanned, chubby, every possible combination there was. It was slightly terrifying, being surrounded by all these people didn’t really give me a feeling of comfort. I looked back to the asker and shook my head, starting to inch towards the outer edge of the circle. I could see woods a small distance away and was gonna try to make a run for it. Although, I didn’t really want to think of what would happen if they caught me.

“Let’s get the greenie fixed up, she’s bleeding.” One boy said, younger, definitely younger than me. He was short, chubby, and had curly brown hair. Wait, how old was I? It didn’t matter did it? Bloody hell, here I went again, spiraling into a sickening pit of confusion. “Ya’ think?” I snapped, feeling a bit bad as his eyes widened at the sarcasm in my voice, but I didn’t really care for some random person feelings right now.

“Oi! Don’t you all have jobs? Get outta’ here shanks!” The oldest man, the leader, shouted. I let out a little sigh of relief, no longer feeling like a piece of meat set out for the wolves. Plus with fewer people, running would be easier. “Well then greenie, I’m Alby, Leader of the Glade. You’ve met Newt, he’s in charge when I’m not around.” The dark skinned man, Alby, nodded to Newt. "Good thing you're always around, then," Newt said, nudging my shoulder in the process, obviously trying to joke and draw a smile out. The best I could offer was a twitch of the corners of my mouth. I knew he was teasing but having it said felt a bit unnerving. Alby chuckled, but didn't deny or approve of his remark verbally, unnerving was definitely the word for this feeling.

"I assume you have a lot of questions about the Glade and us. It's not really right for me to ask this of you, but do you know why you're here or who you are?" Alby asked, slowly, as if I couldn't understand him. My frown deepened slightly. “No…” I said softly, confused as to why he would ask that. "Course' you don't, none of us do. It is kinda odd though since ye' are a girl." Newt interjected before being shouldered by Alby as a sign to shut up. I almost verbally asked, 'Can you just let him- explain it, please? I just wanted someone to tell me what the hell was going on. “What does that have to do with anything?” I asked sourly, I wasn’t offended, just confused, that seemed to be the new norm. “Look around, whaddya see? You’re the only girl here.” Newt said and I looked around, eventually nodding. After a pause Alby started walking and signaled for you to follow him and Newt. I was coming up on a building that even from the outside smelled like herbs and forestry and that sullen scent of death. I felt so safe here. It looked like it was thrown together and tied with vines. I never entered the building, as soon as Alby went to open the door I fled.

“We’ve got a Runner!” Alby shouted as I tore away from their sides, bolting across the open ground for the woods. Newt almost caught me, but I dove into the woods before he could, his fingers brushing my arm. I heard shouts and the sound of crunching with pursuit, just a blur of sound in my ears as the trees and branches whipped at my arms and ankles. I was skinny and quick on my bare feet. Different from the boys, at least the ones coming after me. I slipped past trees, under low branches, and over fallen logs with an ease I didn't know I had. Then again I wasn’t sure about anything concerning myself, I wasn’t even sure what I looked like. The shrubbery eventually got thicker and thicker until I was sure I would be swallowed up by it. I burst into a clearing seconds later, it was overturned with dirt and twigs.


	2. I realized a few things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who were these people? Where was I? Who was I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story so far: Woke up in a box, saw Gladers, wary, ran
> 
> A/N Sorry it's so short... I had it with the third chapter but it was over 2000 words.....

I burst into the clearing and almost immediately fell to my knees, scraping them slightly on the rough ground. I hung my head and mutter ‘fuck it’ under my breath, waiting for the boys to catch up to me and tie me down or whatever they do when someone runs away, I was dead. I didn’t know how long I kneeled there before I realized if they hadn’t caught me yet, I had probably lost them in the woods. I wasn’t sure if I should to be relieved or scared. I got away, butI still had no idea where I was, if there were dangerous things in these woods, possibly more dangerous than the boys I didn’t know and never started to. I sighed and looked up finally noticing the sky was dark. “Damn…” I muttered, looking around at the now looming shadows casted by the surrounding trees. I let out a quiet noise as I stood up, dead leaves crunching under my feet as I slowly moved around, jittery, every small sound causing me to jump. Everything from the whistling of the wind and the low groans of… Something. It sounded kind of like a dying beast, and was steadily getting louder. After a while it started to hurt my ears, the sound getting increasingly grating. I sunk back down to my knees and leaned against a tree, I forced my knees to my chest and buried my head in the crook of my crossed arm. The sound of my heavy breathing blocked out part of the grating sound. It seemed to fill the space around me and shake it, I started shaking with it.  

 

After sitting there and shaking I started to do the one thing I’d been trying to avoid all day, I started crying. Once the first tear fell down my face is seemed to open the flood gates, literally, and I started sobbing, huge shoulder shaking sobs. Most of my sobs were muffled by my jeans and the mystery sound engulfing my senses and everything around me. Everything seemed to tremble with the might of it and it didn’t seem to be coming from anywhere in particular. I took a couple of deep breaths and looked over the things I had realized in my head during the small amount of time I spent sobbing on the ground. One, I was terrified. I was pretty sure that was obvious. Two, I had no idea who I was or what I looked like. I could see my slightly curly black hair from of the corner of my eyes, and from under the dirtied skin on my hands I could see pale skin. When I felt my nose for injuries after my fall earlier I had noticed it was small and straight, but that was about it. Just by looking down I could see I was skinny, although not thin, petite, and compared to the majority of the men that were around the cage when I came up I knew I must be short. The fact that I had to guess on the majority of that in the first place just made me even more terrified that I already was. Third of all, I was utterly lost. I hadn't really thought through the whole 'running away' plan, I mean I  knew the general direction I had run from, and was pretty sure if I wanted to go back I gad left myself a trail of destroyed flora. Apparently when I was frantic and scared I had a pretty stupid way of coping with it.

 

The fourth thing I realized after the water works stopped was I had to go back. I studied a tree across from me and sighed, absentmindedly noticing that the grating sound had faded to be replaced by a quieter sound of metal on metal. Once again, I had no clue what the bloody hell it was. I let out a soft sigh and flipped the jacket hood up, fighting against the burning in the back of my eyes as the already familiar feeling of hopelessness came over me, the one thing I recognized. I carefully tucked my hair into the hood and bit my lip, slightly grateful for the slight muffling of the other mystery sound. I didn’t exactly know how I ended up falling asleep with one of the jackets strings in my mouth. It tasted like metal, salt, and blood, not appetizing, but it felt right kind of and comforted me for some reason to chew on the already frayed fabric. Too bad peaceful sleep wasn’t exactly on the menu for what the universe had in mind for me.

 

_“Lucy! Why can’t you get this right!”_

_Darkness, it was so dark_

_“God fucking damnit! Just listen!”_

_It burned… But why was it so dark? Fire was bright_

_“ Luce! Lucille! Lucy!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two has also been re-done, Comment if you find any mistakes, or have questions, or like it etc... Pwease? (((PS if you don't... I will send the mafia after you)) (-(-(- -)-)-)  
>  _~Cheshire_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stort so far: Woke up, met Gladers, Bolted.

I burst into a clearing full of dirt and twigs. I stopped, falling to my knees, taking even measured breaths on a attempt to slow my heart as I waited for the guys to catch up with me. Tie me down or do what ever they pleased, the only thing running through my head was I'm dead. After a while I realized I couldn't hear anything, they hadn't made it this far. I blinked, and slowly got up, leaves crackling under me. "Balls." A single syllable as I noticed the sky was dark. Leaves crunched with every move I made. The sounds made me a bit jump, everything from the wind in my ears to the glow groans of- what as it? It sounded like a wounded animal, a dying beast, getting louder and louder. After a while it started to hurt my ears. I sunk to the ground, my back against the bark of the nearest tree. I wrapped my arms around my chest, bring them to my knees, and tried to block out the sound with heavy breathing. It filled the space around me and I shook like a leaf. I couldn't hold it anymore and let a few tears slip out, once the first ones did, more followed.   
  
The sound of my soft sons were muffled by my jeans, not to mention the grating sound engulfing my senses and everything around me. Everything seemed to tremble with the might of the unknown sound. I was soon crying into my knees, and I realized a few things. One, I was scared, That was obvious. Two, I had little to no knowledge of my appearance. I knew I had kinda long black hair, pale skin, and a strait-ish nose. I could tell this by running my fingers over it, but was unsure. The fact that I had to guess was making me a little bit apprehensive. Third of all I knew I had to go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO much for making them long.. Sorry.... Anyways so this shows the more girly, weaker side to my Character. Which is rare, I'm thinking more of a rough and tumble sort of girl, a BAMF if you will. She can fight, and has very good instincts... Ta~ Ta~ For now!~


End file.
